Sin
by WGAnubis
Summary: One Shot. Seras has ignored Alucards commands for the last time about drinking blood and the price is the life of someone from her past. (Revised last bit)


I don't own Hellsing. Only any and all characters that I create are mine.

One Shot

Sin

Seras lay in her coffin bed, catatonic to everything around her. Dry blood tears caked her face and stained the pillow as she gazed off into nothing. In her mind however, she couldn't stop the sobbing. Over and over in her head she kept repeating the same thing over and over in her head with no escape. 'I killed him...'

S/

Alucard fazed threw the wall, into Seras' room. Ever sense he had returned from his latest fight with the Vatican dog Anderson the link between himself and his fledgling was flooded with the same phrase being repeated over and over. He couldn't even hear his own thoughts now and it was getting on his nerves.

He looked down on his fledgling and frowned. How many times had he snuck in to her room to find blood tears on her face over her choice to become a vampire, to enjoying what she did to what ever? Gently he shook her to snap her out of it. She didn't wake up, the chant still repeating itself in her mind like some broken record.

Sighing Alucard decided to see what the hell had her so upset about. Pulling up a chair he opened the bond between them and watched the memory play out like a movie in the first person.

S/

(Note: In this section Alucard is watching events threw Seras' eyes. Think of it as recalling a memory and that's basically it.)

Alucard was walking outside. Looking down he quickly remembered he was watching Seras' memories threw her eyes. Taking a quick glance back down he focused on the event and not the view.

Seras jumped silently over the twelve foot fence and landed on the ground without making as much as a sound. She wore one of her civilian outfits as she walked down the sidewalk and into town. A red haze was over her vision as she watched the humans give her a look before walking past her. Her stomach growled as she spotted several choice candidates.

Alucard quickly realized what had happened. Finally, after all this time, her hunger had won out and her body was thrown into bloodlust. Her instincts were in control now and she was hunting to feed that hunger. He watched in anticipation threw her eyes as her gaze settled on one lone boy not much older than she was.

She followed him out of the busy intersection into a quiet suburb not that far from the Hellsing complex. Her senses were all heightened in anticipation of the kill. Suddenly the boy turned to face her. "Seras?" he asked in half disbelief.

'Hmm, must have been a boyfriend..." Alucard thought as he continued to watch. Suddenly she began to charge him. The boy jumped back in shock, barely avoiding the swipe from Seras' arm. Quickly the boy brook into a run as he tried to escape the person he apparently knew. Alucard watched as Seras caught up with him, turned him around to face her and smiled at him before biting down on his neck.

Alucard could practically taste the blood mixed with fear flood into his mouth. Soon after word the boy's body went limp but Seras sill bit down, trying to suck out every last drop. 'No way is he turning into a ghoul or vampire now.' Alucard chuckled to himself as he continued to watch. Suddenly the red haze lifted and Seras was back in control, the bloodlust had been satisfied.

"Oh my God, no... William!" Seras shouted when she realized what had just happened. Suddenly everything went black and a feeling of landing on something soft. Her vampire powers must have spirited her back home before she was noticed.

Alucard backed out of her mind, very pleased with his fledgling. Though she wasn't in control of herself she had tasted warm blood and she wouldn't forget that anytime soon. Smiling to himself he suddenly felt Integra's pull on him. Getting up from his seat he floated threw the ceiling and entered his master's office, the grin still on his face.

S/

"Yes, my master?" Alucard said as he appeared before her.

"Alucard, I understand that Seras went on a little hunt tonight." Integra said coldly.

"Yes, though when she snapped out of it she of course regretted it. Hopefully I can use this to help her forget her humanity." Alucard chuckled.

Integra looked straight at him, she knew of his ability to hop into Seras' dreams and memories, something the police girl had complained about before. Looking back down at the file on her desk she closed it and handed it to Alucard. "I think you should take a look at this, Alucard. You might sing a different tune after you read it."

Alucard took the file and opened it. Inside were a few pages of paper and a photo clipped to the folder. He quickly recognized the man in the photo as the one Seras had drained earlier. The file contained a few details, his name was William Bennit. Fathers name was John Bennit the 4th, mothers name Nancy, deceased. A few other details such as blood type, B negative, a little family history and so forth. "I don't understand, is this your way of making me feel bad? It was the police girls fault for not heeding my instructions to drink the medical blood."

Integra look up at him in surprise then anger. "Go to the last page, the family relations." Sighing Alucard flipped to the last page, the family tree. Going threw the list he stopped cold at the name he would never have suspected would be in there.

Victoria, Seras. Relation: cousin, Status: deceased. 'So, this is why she is unresponsive...'

"I see... But I thought she had no close relives." Alucard said as he handed the file back to Integra.

"They had moved to another town several years ago and lost contact after her father had passed away. The boy had only recently learned of Seras' supposed death and had come to pay respects to her grave. I want you to take care of this Alucard, the next time she goes and does something like this, ill seal her the same way you were sealed twenty years ago." Integra said coldly.

Alucard nodded before fading away and reappearing back in his child's room.

S/

Once again Alucard opened the bond between himself and Seras. Looking around he began to think of his options. He could remove the memory, take away her pain and at least be able to hear his thoughts again instead of that annoying phrase that was repeating itself like a broken record. Or he could awaken her and let her keep the memories. Such pain would serve to make her stronger, to show the consequences of not obeying her master and not drinking the medical blood to keep herself from losing control once again. The memory of fresh human blood would remain as well, though that might serve to hinder her development, she would most likely go on and on agonizing over what she did but in the end it would scare her to death of the possibility of repeating the events of this night.

Grinning, he made his choice.

S/

Seras felt someone gently shaking her and calling her name. Opening her eyes she saw her master above her with a grin on his face. "Master, what is it?" Seras said sleepily.

"I understand you went on a hunt, police girl. Did you enjoy the kill?"

At first confusion ran across Seras' face than horror as she realized it wasn't a dream. Blood tears began to form in her eyes again as she remembered the look on Williams face.

"No, Police girl, don't you dare cry over what you did. I warned you what would happen and you choose to ignore it. Now your cousin is dead, by your own hand."

"I wish I could just forget it, just lose the memory…" Seras mumbled as she pulled her legs to her chest and put her arms around them. Her master wouldn't do anything to comfort her and she knew it.

"Don't regret what you did, police girl, don't wish that you could forget it either. Don't let his death be in vain, use it to keep yourself from seeking another innocent out to feed on." Alucard replied to Seras.

"How, how am I supposed to keep his death from being meaningless, I killed him, I drained him dry!" Seras shouted.

Alucard formed a small grin on his face as he pulled a blood packet out from under his coat and handed it to Seras. "Simple, drink the medical blood when it's given to you, keep your control and listen to me when I tell you to do something. It's for your own good, Seras Victoria…"

Seras looked at the blood packet in her hands then at her master. He was right; she couldn't undo what was done. All she could do now was ensure that she never lost control again and took someone else's cousin from them. Bringing the straw to her lips she began to suck on the straw, it tasted horrible compared to Williams warm blood, but if this was what it took to keep her control, than so be it.

Authors note: Man, these ideas just keep popping into my head. I just thought about this on the ride home and couldn't get it out of my head, blocking my other two stories. Well it's out of my system. Hope you like my one shot.

I have revised this story. Where you see the is where the below section used to be. Please take a look and compare:

Once again Alucard opened the bond and found the memory and the annoying chant, though this time he understood why. Mentally he reached out and grabbed the images. Alucard felt a small amount of pain from Seras as he started to pull the images away forever from her memory. 'I'm sorry Seras, but there are something's that even a vampire should never have to go threw or remember. The pain will be gone in a moment.'

As he pulled the last image of the memory into his mind, he realized how close the two cousins truly were. The dept of the pain was amazing. Some flashes of the two playing as children came with the painful memory. Another of them playing a trick on one of their fathers, they acted more like siblings than cousins. For her to be forced to remember she was his killer would be devastating. 'I won't let her go threw that again.'

S/

Seras felt someone gently shaking her and calling her name. Opening her eyes she saw her master above her with a grin on his face. "Master, what is it?" Seras said sleepily.

"I've decided to personally instruct you on your new powers, police girl. Get up, the lesions begin now." Sitting up, Seras noticed several blood packets on the table and sighed as she realized her training.

Getting into the chair Seras watched her master take the chair opposite of her. Opening a blood packet he poured the blood into a cup and handed it to her. "Lesson 1, controlling your blood thrust..."

Seras gave her master a strange look as the smell of the blood started to get to her nose, her stomach began to grumble. "I want you to drink this one, than keep your body from drinking the next cup, Seras. After that, we will go onto some physical training..."

Seras grumbled as she forced herself to down the thick red liquid. Alucard sighed, knowing that when he removed her memory of the event, that he removed the memory of the taste of warm blood. Oh well, at least this time he would teach her properly.


End file.
